MS-14F-AS Gelgoog Marine Custom
"There's no such thing as 'too many guns'." ''-- Astrid, when questioned about the Gelgoog's armament. History Shortly after joining Katharon, Astrid's current mobile suit - A rickety Zaku II F-Type - bit the dust in a spaceborne engagement. This wasn't very surprising, considering how outdated the Zaku II is. She sought a new mobile suit, commendeering a Gelgoog Marine and then heavily customizing it to the point where most of the mobile suit was rebuilt from the ground up using cutting-edge technology, while preserving most of its exterior appearance. Technology No significant technology to report. Most of the Gelgoog Marine AS is fairly stock for the era - Just combined in unusual ways. Weapons Systems Astrid's love of guns has infected her design philosophy, and her Gelgoog Marine is extremely heavy in its loadout of both fixed and optional weaponry. '''Spike Shields '- have been altered so that they are no longer hand-carried, but fixed directly to the wrist. This rendered the wrist-mounted machine cannons useless, so those were removed. When engaged in a melee, the spikes on the shield flip down over the hands. '90mm Anti-Tank Shotguns '- The Gelgoog Marine AS carries two shotguns. A pump-action model taken from a Kaempfer, and a double-barreled model of Astrid's own design. The doublebarrel features a pop-stock reload, and only mobile suits with fine hand control are capable of reloading it. '100mm Chaingun '- Salvaged from a Gouf Custom's discarded shield. The chaingun is fixed to a ball mount on the left side of the Gelgoog's backpack, and swings forward so the hand can grip its support handle and manipulate the trigger. It's drum fed, and has a substantial ammunition capacity. '200mm Hyper Bazooka '- Salvaged from the arsenal of a Rick-DOM. It's unmodified, but quite potent already. Astrid has been considering a modified clip to increase its capacity, but this hasn't been pursued yet. 'MRB110 Beam Machinegun '- The Gelgoog Marine actually came with this weapon already. Astrid's been messing with it, giving it an increased power rating at the cost of a higher energy demand. Due to the modifications, its shots are blue instead of green, and the weapon makes a distinctive sound when fired. '680mm Siege Cannon '- Salvaged from a Xamel and fixed to a ball mount on the right side of the Gelgoog's backpack. When equipped, it swings forward and unfurls its barrel to full length, easily twice as long as the Gelgoog itself is tall. There is only one shell carried at any time, mostly because the technicians were pretty sure Astrid would just empty the entire store in one salvo anyway. 'RB-80 Tunnel Saw '- Salvaged from an industrial work crew, the RB-80 is a tool designed for boring through solid rock. It resembles a chainsaw, but features teeth which are, themselves, simply small units functionally identical to a beamsaber. When powered up and revved to full speed, the blade appears to be a swirling pink-purple oval, and will easily slice through most mobile suits just as easily as rock. The only modification was the removal of its safety catch. Significant Errata * The Gelgoog Marine AS's armament was inspired directly by Doom II. The only difference is the lack of a pistol (because it sucked) and a different take on the BFG-9000 (As the in-game BFG was felt to be too complicated by Astrid's player) * While not sigificantly different from a typical Gelgoog Marine, the AS Custom is blue and white - Mirroring Astrid's codename, Hailstorm. Category:Mech